1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device or magazine for receiving a tape of material such as an exposed photographic film or exposed photographic paper in a light-tight chamber of a closed case which chamber is in communication with the exterior through a tape introduction channel.
2. Prior Art
In one example of a known device for receiving tape such as exposed photographic film, the exposed film is introduced into a dark chamber or camera obscura of a magazine through a channel provided with shutters to prevent any penetration of light into the chamber. The exposed film is then guided for subsequent coiling or winding up by an inner curved surface of a flat spring. The spring is made in such a way that it will partially adapt itself to the configuration of the film during the winding-up operation. However, such a process of winding-up the film involves certain drawbacks with the principle ones being the relative short length of exposed film which can be wound-up within the spring as well as the great resistance of the film to any advance motion after winding-up of a certain length of the film. In fact, during the winding-up of the film, the film must overcome the resistance of the spring changing its shape according to the amount of film that has been previously wound-up in the coil. The film has the tendency to wind itself up by following an inner diameter of a definite dimension. Consequently, the coil of film which builds up will bring about an increase of the outer coil diameter and cause obvious difficulties in the determination of a mechanical characteristic and the curvature to be given to the spring.
On the other hand, winding-up or coiling of a strip of film, which is narrower than the maximum width that can be handled in the device, will produce additional difficulties. During winding-up of such a narrow film, the film will have a tendency to wind-up against the surface of the spring in a helical manner.